Kanda's New Love
by ValidLaviLover
Summary: ok so kanda is found a old child hood friend this takes at the very begining of the anime i did change some stuff so sry I NEED CRITIZISM PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

I was so nervous that my knees were shaking. I couldn't believe I was becoming an exorcist I've only met one man who was an exorcist, well at the time he was just a childhood friend, in fact he was my best friend, I doubt I'll ever see him again for all I know he could be dead.

" Are you Asa Misaki?" Said a man in a white coat and hat. He looked nice but kinda strange." Yes that's me, um I'm here to become an exorcist." I responded quickly trying to hide the shaking in my voice."Yes I'm aware of that, by the way I'm Komui Lee, but you can just call me Komui, sorry about the scare earlier but every exorcist goes through it." Komui smiled. "Really? Well I mean it's not like I haven't seen worse." I giggled. I followed Komui through a couple of doors into a big giant room that looked like a cafeteria. "Woah, this is one hell of a cafeteria!" I starred in amazement."I would give the tour of the order now but right now its lunch time and I'm starving, you can get whatever you want." Komui then walked toward the food,

Wait before we go any farther I forgot you know nothing about me I'm tall well for a girl and slender and have short brown hair that has a silver streak in it, and yes it's natural. And my innocence is my throwing daggers. The rest you'll find out later.

I grabbed a couple of rice balls and looked for a seat. I'm not much of an eater either. I found a table that was empty except for one guy. I quickly made my way over there but when I got close to the man I stop cold. What I saw before me was like an old dead memory. This man had dark midnight blue long hair that was in a ponytail, with a narrow face frame and seemed very frustrated at nothing. Suddenly a name passed through my mind. Yu Kanda. "Y-yu? Yu Kanda?" I stammered. "Who the fuck is calling me by my first name?" He looked up at me and the second I saw his dark piercing eyes I knew without a doubt it was him, my best friend that left me 9 years ago.

He looked at me like he knew exactly who I was. He bolted up. "Asa? Is that you? What are you doing here? I thought I'd never see you again." Suddenly everyone was starring at us. "Ya, It's me. I thought you were dead." I was in shock."Uh, no I'm very much alive. So you're an exorcist. Ummm, there is something….." he realized all the people and stopped."Let's go somewhere else." Kanda grabbed my hand and ran me out of the cafeteria and down to a hall full of doors then inside one of them.

"Yu, are you ok?" I asked him but he didn't answer. He looked frustrated and confused like a million things were rushing through his mind, but he tried to cover it up with a tough guy feeling less look, but I knew better. I just couldn't believe it Yu was my best friend we did everything together, no it was more like we were one in the same person even though we were nothing alike, and back then I loved him even though I was only 9. I might still. The silence was a awquard so I decided to break it.

"Hey, I'm surprised you still remember me. I can't believe it's been 10 years." I laughed nervously. "Asa, do you remember that promised we made when we were kids, the one right before I left?" He didn't even look at me as he said this. He continued before I could answer."We said that we would always be there for each other and we would never forget each other no matter what. Well, I- I'm sorry, I left you without even a word, and I was never there for you again, I thought about going back but I just couldn't bring myself to do it, I was a coward. But I never forgot you no matter what happened I couldn't forget you." He finally looked at me tears were built up in his eyes, I've only seen him cry 3 times before and he was fighting as hard as he could to not cry now. "Yu, it's ok you didn't have a choice you had to leave and you couldn't tell me where you were going. I never once blamed you, and I never forgot about you either not for one minute. And I know how hard it is for you to go back to the past, and right now all we have to do is move forward. Yu, I loved you then, and I honestly might still, I know you better than anyone and I don't ever want you to say that it was your fault." As soon as I finish talking he came over and hugged me, and he isn't much of a hugger and it made me want to fly."Yu, you know it's ok to cry." I wept, tears already down my face. I squeezed him tighter.


	2. Chapter 2

We walked back to the cafeteria, only to find many confused and curious faces starring at us. A short white headed kid and an eyepatched red head came over to us."Hey, Yu, whose the girl seemed like you knew each other, I don't know why though she's too pretty for you." The red head said, he then stuck his tongue out at Yu."If you don't stop fucking calling me that, I will cut that cocky smile right off of your face." Kanda yelled. "I'm a childhood friend of Yu's and a new exorcist, my name is Asa Misuki." I looked over to the white hair kid and gasped. I went over and hugged him and picked him up."You are so adorable! Oh my god, I just want to hug you and kiss you." I exclaimed. I continued to squeeze him."Thanks my name is Allen Walker." Allen introduced himself. I wrapped my arms around his neck."You're just too adorable. And who is that cutie over there." I pointed to the red head. He slide over closer to me and Allen. "My name is Lavi, it's nice to meet you. So you're an old friend of Yu's, huh, an old lover maybe?" Lavi winked at me. "No we were close friends as children." I glanced at Kanda, he looked like he was about to explode."Well, I have to go Yu has to show me around the order. Love to talk some other time." I yelled as I left with Yu. He was the same as ever.

We walk around the order he showed me where everything was, we didn't say more than 2 words to each other though. I had enough. I walked closer to him and wrapped my arms around his waist from behind."You know, I used to tell you that if you didn't stop furrowing your brows that you'd get wrinkles. You just haven't changed have you?" I muttered in his ear. He stopped walking, and unwrapped me threw me against the wall and stood over me. "I don't understand why I feel this way but I know that I do and honestly I hate it and love it. But I haven't seen you in 9 years and in the 30 minutes you've been here I feel like I don't ever want you to leave my side, I don't get it." He looked me straight in the eyes as he said this. "Yu, you know me better than anyone ever will no matter how long we're apart, and you know how I feel about you, right now I can read you like a book, and I've never been happier being able to look into your eyes again." I whispered. We must have stood there for at least an hour in complete silence just looking into each others eyes. "Asa." After he said that one little word it triggered everything. He leaned in and kissed me, the kiss was warm and soft but got rougher and deeper. All the times I thought of this ever happening didn't compare to the real thing. It was like a dream that I never wanted to wake up from. When our lips parted I leaned me head against his shoulder and hugged his waist. For that one moment it seemed like everything was ok.

"Asa! Yu! " I heard a familiar voice. "Damn I think that's the last person I want to hear from." Yu whispered. I looked over to see Lavi, Allen, and a girl with really long dark blueish green hair put up in pigtails. "Hey, what are you to lovebirds doing?" Lavi gave me a little wink. I laughed and ran to hug Lavi."Nothing that concerns you, and For God's sake DON'T CALL ME YU!" Kanda growled. "Lavi! Nice to see you again!" I ran over to Allen and gave him a hug too. "Hey, cutie." I said. "Who is this?" I was referring to the girl standing next to Allen."Hi, I'm Lenalee Lee. You must be Asa." Lenalee said. I jumped on her with a big hug. "Yay, a girl friend that I can hang out with!" I exclaimed. I was excited that I had a friend that was a girl for once. I went back over to Kanda and wrapped my arms around his waist from behind. "We came to tell you that Komui wants you two." Lenalee said. I wonder if maybe it's my first mission. Kanda grabbed me hand and dragged me away from everyone down the hall. "Bye guys." I yelled back behind me.

When we got to Komui's office I realized just how unorganized he is."Ok, sense you guys have a close relationship with each other I thought it would be a good idea to send you on your first mission with Kanda, that way he can show you the ropes, plus this will rid me of Kanda and his bad attitude." Komui smiled and winked."Wait a minute, you knew about Asa being a childhood friend and you didn't tell me. Komui you have some nerve!" Kanda yelled. It did kinda piss me off that he knew this. Oh well, it doesn't matter now. "Come on Kanda it's too late now, let it go we have to go." I grabbed Kanda by his collar and pulled him out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG I'VE BEEN SUPER BUSY AND I KNEW I HAD TO GET THIS OUT SOON THANKS AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

Kanda was kinda reluctant to leave without hitting Komui in the face but, I had to make him. As I walk down the hall to the underground tunnels with him I realized just how much Yu has changed a lot, now he's a man. He was so tall and proud too. He walked with pride and just amazed me with everything he did. "What are you starring at?" Kanda's voice startled me. "Nothing it's just that you've changed, in a good way." I gazed up at him and realized something, I AM in love with him. "Well, it's been 9 years of course I've changed." Kanda kept the same straight face but I knew something was going on in that head of his. I jumped onto his neck and kissed his cheek. "Quit that, we're in public." I ignored he request and hung onto his arm. "Don't be such a sour puss, Yuu- bear!" I called him by his old nickname and he gave me this kind of evil look. "DO NOT call me that!" Kanda Bellowed. "Awww, come on Yuu- bear you know you love it." I gave him sort of a teasing smile. As we walked I noticed a little boy with white hair. "Hey Allen, what are you doing over there?" I yelled over to the corner where Allen was standing. "Oh hey, there new girl, Asa, right?" Allen came over and smiled. "Yup, that's me, and I actually feel useful sense I'm new I'm going on my first mission." I said with a big smirk on my face. I grabbed Kanda's arm and didn't let go. "Do you have to do that!" Kanda grumbled and tried to push me off but I didn't let go. I giggled and nodded. "Be careful my first mission was with Kanda, not the most pleasant experience of my life." Allen laughed nervously. Kanda started to twitch with anger. "You're not exactly the easiest to work with either, bean sprout." Kanda Raged. I laughed. "Wow, ok well we best be going, I don't think those Akuma are gonna wait on us." I said with sarcasm.

KANDA'S POV!

We finally got on the train, and I was so relieve to get away from those idiots, however I have no idea how being alone with Asa for the first time in 9 years is going to turn out. She was the only person who gets me and that I really trust but when I'm around her I feel weird and warm and it makes me feel good, but I don't know what it is or what it means and that pisses me off so then I just feel all kinds of strange. At least I was able to sit close to her without feeling uncomfortable too. Asa turned to me with a curious face. "Hey, Yu what's it like to be an exorcist, like how is this lifestyle really like?" She asked. "It's painful, but it's a price to pay for saving the world." I said. I was surprised that she asked this so suddenly, I guess no exorcist has really worried about that. Some of the finders have asked that question, but some don't even want to know. Well, I guess she's always been a little strange. Suddenly I felt something on my lap, I looked down to see Asa's head laying down on me. I jumped "What are you doing!" I yelled. She shushed me. "We're in public you know." She whispered. "Exactly so why are you on my lap?"

"Well, because I love being close to you don't ask me, cuz you can be a pain in that ass sometimes but you're still my Yuu-bear." She looked up at me and smiled. I kinda felt happy that she said that. Now I'm messed up, AGAIN with the mixed feelings, UGH! I put my hand on her head, and soon she fell asleep and I found myself staring at her in awe, she was so weird but it made me like her even more, because I knew her in a way no one else did. And before I knew it we were already there.

"Don't run, god damn it, you'll get lost!" I screamed at an Asa rushing down the station. "How can you not run we're in Germany how can you NOT be excited!" She screamed back still running. I finally caught up to her. I grabbed her arm to make her stop. "Slow down. Just wait up. It too late to go check out the town, so we'll have to find the nearest inn. It looks like it's about 2 a.m." I said. We searched around the for the nearest inn. We were silent most of the time but Asa had that Mischievous smile on her face. I caught glances of her every now and then but I didn't want her to know that. Then she randomly grabbed my hand I looked over at her surprised. "Well you weren't gonna make the first move, so I had to do something. You know, you can be so in avertedly strange." She smiled and laughed. "Do you have to be so straight forward about everything? Would it kill you to be a little more subtle?" I scuffed. Even though it frustrated me needless to say I didn't let go of her hand, actually I might have held it tighter. "Well, if I'm not who will be. I meant what I said about being close to you. It makes me feel like I'm at home like I belong next to you." I stopped causing Asa to stop as well. "What's wrong?" Asa asked cocking you head to the side. "I- I don't understand it, you're so strange and yet I can't stop myself from thinking about you all the time." I said and shook my head. I stared into her eyes I felt so warm and happy it was different because I'm not like this. "Yu I- I" she blinked and reached over and touched my cheek. Why her? Why her of all people?


End file.
